


he's my favourite every season

by steakandchips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Lil Bit Of Crying, M/M, Pining, din grows a manbun, it makes cobb love him even more, just a tiny bit, modern au where they're roommates, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steakandchips/pseuds/steakandchips
Summary: Din grows his hair out.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 20
Kudos: 184





	he's my favourite every season

**Author's Note:**

> the way i was sweating whilst writing this lmaooooo
> 
> this is my first dincobb fic and it might be a little rusty, sorry. tryna get my bearings on them as characters! comments will be much appreciated!!! 
> 
> have a great new year everyone, and stay safe!!!

It’s a gradual process.

Since Cobb moved in with Din two years ago, the man’s not been one to change his appearance much, bar the facial hair adjustments.

So the man-bun is a completely new piece of territory. And Cobb _loves_ it, to say the least.

The brown waves are hitting just further than his shoulders now, and for once Din doesn’t seem to mind it himself. He pulls it back in the mornings in the kitchen, a couple stray locks coming down around his temples. It’s messy and half-assed because he’s still not properly awake, and it makes Cobb flush something stupid.

He’s always found Din attractive, don’t get him wrong, but something about the messiness of it all makes Din so much more desirable. Cobb wishes he wasn’t such a coward when it came to flirting with Din, since it’s so easy when it’s literally _anyone_ else.

The way Din sleepily blinks up at him from the kitchen table and smiles softly, the shorter hairs of his ‘fringe’ tickling his eyes makes Cobb melt and the desire to simply walk over and brush the hairs back before capturing the man’s lips in a kiss is _immense_.

And dear god, Cobb is screwed.

-

For the next few weeks, Din’s hair grows longer, enough to where he starts to wear it half up, half down. Cobb has to grip the kitchen counters, or any nearby stable surface for that matter, every time he enters the room.

It’s _really_ embarrassing.

Din sits on the couch with one leg over the other, his laptop resting in the gap. The two of them are focused on some paperwork for the same local paper they both applied for months ago. Din’s voice breaks the silence.

“Cobb?”

Cobb hums back, really not trusting himself to look up and over, since he’s already flushing.

“Do you think I should cut my hair?”

That really grabs Cobb’s attention. His pen stops moving as his head snaps up to see Din looking over at him, his eyebrows shoved together a little.

“Huh?”

“My hair. Is it too long?”

Cobb uses this moment as an excuse to visibly _rake_ his eyes across Din. He looks at how the hair properly frames his face, accentuating that beautiful nose and how it seems to soften his eyes. Cobb swallows.

“Nah. It looks fine.”

Din’s eyebrow jumps up, and Cobb feels a harsh flush spill down his cheeks. Here it comes.

“Just fine?”

 _Oh shit. Has he seen me staring?_ Cobb panics.

“‘Kay, it looks great on you.”

He doesn’t trust himself to say anything more to Din, god forbid his voice cracks or he looks for longer than what would be deemed socially comfortable.

Din seems to take it as a solid answer and doesn’t pry anymore, simply making a noise of agreement before he turns back to his laptop.

Cobb almost sighs in relief as he gets another cup of coffee.

-

“I don’t know what to do.” Cobb whines at Peli, who stares at him across the table.

“Maybe just, y’know, ask him out like a regular person?”

Cobb shoots her a thin lipped look. He’s already playing with fire by simply finding his roommate attractive, but implying to Din’s face that he’d like to take him out on a date is _incredibly_ dangerous.

“You’re no help.” Cobb grunts, turning back to his laptop as he finishes up the last of his lunch. He spots Boba first, then Din.

“Shit.” He mumbles, wiping any crumbs from his mouth as Peli looks back behind herself. “Oh my god Cobb.” She laughs.

“Shut _up_.” He hisses as Din stand’s by their table, and Cobb tries desperately to seem natural as he looks up at Din, watching Boba walk past them in his peripheral vision.

“Boba’s having a house warming celebration party this weekend and it’s an open invitation if you two would like to join?”

“I’ll be there.” Peli says as she smiles up at Din, before her gaze moves back onto Cobb and she _smirks_. Cobb really wants to kick her shin under the table.

“Sure, count me in.” Cobb smiles.

Din nods and then moves along, probably going back to his desk.

Peli laughs so loud that it reverberates around the canteen.“Oh you are _screwed_ Vanth.”

-

Peli wasn’t wrong. Cobb sits on the foot of his bed and contemplates telling Din he feels unwell just so he doesn’t have to attend. But then he thinks about how stupid that would be and how Din would probably just spend the evening checking up on Vanth the whole night, because he’s just that _lovely_.

Cobb sighs and simply chooses to wear his usual get up of a t-shirt and cargos, passing up on his scarf since it’s fairly warm out for more than one reason. However, he shucks on a thin beige shirt to try and have a little more style. He can just tie it around his waist later.

It takes Cobb a few minutes after he’s dressed to actually come out of his room and walk towards the living room, but he’s stopped when he gets around halfway through the hallway, still hidden in the dark. He can see Din in the living room, pacing around as he speaks to someone on the phone, probably his Abuela, and he’s dressed in a white shirt and suit trousers, and all of a sudden Cobb feels underdressed.

Din looks breathtaking.

He’s wearing that half up half down style again, and the contrast from his messy, probably half assed hair styling compared to the sharp deliberate creases in his outfit is immense. To put it plainly, Cobb can hardly breath in that moment.

He goes back and changes his outfit.

-

The uber is quiet, and Cobb looks anywhere in the car other than at Din. Din doesn’t seem to notice. Not that Cobb can tell.

Boba’s house is sweet and feels cosy, and it was a good move from him and Fennec. Big enough for two people to have their space but not too big where it feels empty. But then, he’d never want a place like this with Din, he’d feel too far away.

He’s talking like they’re _married_.

There’s flutes of champagne and there’s an outdoor balcony with a table. Peli greets them both warmly and the conversation is warm, but Cobb still feels nervous as he looks over at Din across the kitchen. The man smiles back, and Cobb can’t help but be thankful that nothing feels awkward between the two of them.

“Cobb.”

“Hm?” Cobb says, his eyes flicking back to Peli as she _looks_ at him again. She sighs and Cobb knows what’s coming.

“Why don’t you just talk to him, you’re roommates for god’s sake.”

And Cobb’s mouth goes a little thin at that. Because thats exactly the problem. If Cobb tells Din how he feels and it’s not the same, he puts a hell of a lot of things on the line.

“Maybe later.” He says, and leaves it at that. Peli doesn’t pry, and he’s thankful this time. He knows she means well of course, but it’s difficult. Every part of her love life when she was younger was easy.

“Hey.”

Cobb looks up from staring into the depths of his champagne glass and sees Din stood in-front of him.

“Come and check out the view.” He smiles, and nods towards the balcony, that soft look in his eyes again.

Cobb follows him outside, and there’s no wind. The view is breathtaking. They’ve got a perfect view of the city, and Cobb’s sure that if he squints enough, he can see the beach in the horizon.

“Holy smokes,” He drawls, laughing at the size of it all. “that’s amazing.”

Din leans on the bannister a little, his hands and the champagne flute hanging over the edge. “They asked me if I wanted to live with them this year.” Din says, looking over at Cobb.

Cobb looks over at him too, his stomach dropping.

“Why didn’t you?” Vanth asks quietly, even though he doesn’t really want to know the answer.

Din’s quiet for a moment as he looks back over the skyline. “I don’t know.”

Cobb’s shoulders drop, as does his head as he goes back to looking down and through his champagne.

“Guess I didn’t trust you to live in an apartment of your own and not burn it down when you cook.” Din smirks, as his head turns back to Cobb, one of his legs crossed over the other.

Then he sees how Cobb’s holding himself, and his smile drops. “Hey-“

“Din, don’t feel like ya have to live with me if ya don’t wanna, if you’d prefer here with Boba and Fennec and-“

“Cobb what are yo-“

“D-Don’t live with me outta pity, I don’ mind honestly just tell me first and, and we can work somethin’ out cause if i’m holding you back from what you wan’ really jus’ tell me-“

“Vanth. Shut up.” Din says sharply.Cobb’s mouth pins shut as he swallows, tears burning hot behind his eyes.

Din tuts as he straightens up and walks closer to Cobb.

“Idiot. I love living with you.” He huffs, and there’s a piece of hair that Cobb _really_ wants to tuck behind his ear right now. He just sticks to letting his fingers fuss around the bottom of the champagne flute instead.

Cobb wonders how much Din’s had to drink tonight.

“Din-“

“No, shut up. I love how you make me coffee in the same cup every morning. I love how much you try to make the perfect slice of toast but it always ends up burnt on the crust, I love how no matter how hard you try to cook something goes wrong, I love how you sing in the shower and think I can’t hear you through the walls, I love how you can’t handle your liquor when you think you can, how you’re always there if something’s wrong-“

There’s tears welling in Cobb’s eyes now. “Din I-“

“How you always have the same song as your alarm in the morning and how you always dance along to it in the hallway even if it drives me crazy, how you always know my takeout order without me even having to say something, how you’re quiet when I need you to be, how you’re just always _there_ and i’d _never_ have it any other way.”

Cobb’s speechless. Din’s hands land on his face as the tears fall. Din’s never spoke to him like this.

“Dear god, Cobb Vanth, _I love you_ , and I feel stupid that it’s taken me this long to realise it.”

Cobb’s thankful that the champagne glasses Boba bought are plastic, because he drops his and kisses the _life_ out of poor Din, finally getting to thread his fingers in some of that gorgeous hair as he cries again.

When the two of them finally pull away, Cobb’s sniffling as Din brushes away the last of his tears and giggling.

“Oh, and don’t you ever cut that hair, you hear me? Not unless it’s to keep it the same length.” Cobb says, as Din laughs deeper this time, his hands sweeping over Cobb’s cheeks before they travel down to his waist.

Din kisses him this time.


End file.
